The Academy
by White Princess 2
Summary: Bebe is a normal girl until Nick Fury enrolls her to the academy SUCK AT SUMMARY RATED M for future content
1. Chapter 1

**The Academy**

**My name is Bebe Page, codename: Firebird. This is my story**

**How it started?**

My life is as normal as yours. I live with my dad and my sister at a beautiful manor just outside of New York. I go to school and I attend to classes. But one day, that changed.

I was with my sister at the garden; we were playing in a tree, when she felt down. I don't know how but I managed to grab her before she touched the ground. She was floating, I was doing that. My sister was too young to understand what was happening, but I wasn't. I knew it was me, I felt like a complete freak.

A few days passed, I was acting like nothing happened, when a mysterious man knocked on our door. His name was Nicholas Fury. He told us that he comes from S.H.I.E.L.D., some kind of governmental organization, which I've never heard of. But dad knew about them. I thought he was there because of my dad, I mean; he was vice president of Stark Industries. But no, he was there for me. He wanted me to unite to his organization, of course, my dad said no. I was too young, I was fifteen. That Nick told him that he knew about me and my abilities that it was for the country, but dad said:

"You know what I am, what we are Fury. She is just learning. Let me handle her"

"You know what she can do. Let me teach her, we can help her to push her abilities to the edge. She can be like you a powerful…"

"Shut! She is listening. I'll explain to her what she is, we are not going to lie to her, like you were thinking" Said my mom, entering the room. I didn't know how she was so empathic about these things. Every time I feel lonely she used to come to make me feel fine. It's like her power.

He left, not before saying "At least think about it"

He left. He had a really strong presence. I think I shivered when he passed me by.

My mom was really upset with my dad. She wasn't saying anything but I could really feel her emotions like they were all mine.

Then I started to ask myself questions: What were they talking about? What my mom mean about lying to me? What am I?

All these questions made me sick. I was having a horrible headache because of it. My mom and dad were going to get me, but I didn't want to talk to them. They have been lying to me all my life. I was finding a lot of emotions.

So I ran. As fast as I could, I ran.

I was running so fast that when I realize I was lost in the forest that rounded my home. I was scared and dirty and I just wanted to go home, but I still didn't want to confront my parents. I just want everything to go back as it was before that man came to my house. I was angry with him. It was his entire fault.

I fall asleep down a tree. When I waked up I was at home, like everything was a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Academy**

**My name is Bebe Page, codename: Firebird. This is my story. TOTAL CHANGE OF THE STORY HOPE YOU LOVE IT ;) **

**THE ACADEMY**

I woke up. I was at home. My mother was sitting at the edge of my bed, looking at me. She was so worried; I could sense it in the air. My mom looked at me. She was so nervous, I was expecting the worst. I knew she was going to tell me to go with that Fury guy:

"Good morning baby" She said with her beautiful porcelain face "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, I just have a headache, nothing serious really" My mom looked at me like I was lying to her "Really! I'm fine"

"I'm glad" Her expression turned serious "We need to talk, Bebe. About you, and your… abilities, per say"

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about it. Pl…" She shut me.

"We have to talk about it. Have some breakfast, take a shower and met me in your dad's office in an hour. Understood?"

"Yes mother" And she left the room.

I was so worried that I couldn't finish my scrambled eggs and bacon. I took a fast shower and I went to my dad's office.

He was sitting in his big, old chair; while mom was sitting in a couch. She indicates me that I have to sit in the couch in front of them. She looked at me and then at dad:

"Honey" Said he "You need to know that whatever we do is for you, because we love you and we want you to grow as a strong girl. You get that?" Y nodded "And you need to know that you are a perfect and normal girl" He keep silence for a few seconds "You are a mutant, darling" I was in shocked. I was a freak. I wanted to die.

"Are you going to say something, honey?" Mom said. I couldn't answer, I was completely knocked out "Honey we didn't know until Fury came and… We thought you were a human" I wanted to said something but I didn't know how to start

"So you two are…?" They both nodded "And that´s how you know when I feel bad, or when I'm lying?" My mom wanted to say something "Wait! Why you both didn't tell me? And what can I do?" The tears were falling from my face.

"Well, for now you just have shown some telepathical powers, such as reading minds and lift objects as me, but your dad can make things blow with some power balls from his hands, but he doesn't do that usually. We didn't tell you because we didn't wanted you to feel embarrassed about us. Now the tough part… Joseph, please" Mom started crying.

"Honey, you'll go with fury in a week"

"WHAT? YOU ARE SENDING ME WITH THAT GUY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM"

"But we do, baby. You are going to be fine with him. It's just for a few months and then you can come back…"

He kept talking but I wasn't listening anymore. Everything turned white, and then, black. A voice in my mind started talking

_You are going to be fine, Bebe. I' m here with you _**Who are you? **I said _I'm Phoenix, and I will protect you. Don´t tell_. And I woke up.

My mom was standing next to me. She was crying.

The next few days were awful. My mom took me shopping like five times, and dad was trying to make me spend as much time with him as he could, he even took me to work with him one day. It was boring to be at Stark industries, but I saw a guy, a really cute guy there. I think he was Tony Stark. He was so cute, but let's keeps going with the story.

The expected day came really fast. Fury came to take me to the Headquarters. It was funny to me because he sounded so serious, but I said nothing. We went to a weird airplane. I wasn't the only girl there. Also there was a boy, a blonde boy with blue eyes. I was sitting next to him. He looked as angry as me. He was looking at the floor, 'til I said:

"Hey! My name is Bebe, what it's your name?" He looked at me amazed. He was as young as me.

"I… I am Clint, Clint Barton" He was so nervous, he looked so cute.

"Hey nice Bow, can I see it?" He nodded "Really nice. So, I don't wanna be so straight forward, but what are you doing here?"

"No, its ok, I wanted to ask you the same. They say they would train me, but I didn't want to come, my mentor made me, what about you?" He was slowly opening more to me.

"Don't get so scared" I say, trying to stop the tears "I'm a mutant" He didn't seem much surprised "You are not scared of me?"

"Why should I?" He said, very smoothly

"I could be a purple monster with six arms and burning saliva!"

"Are you?"

"No, but…"

"Then I can't be scared"

After that we really started to bond, he even let me use my powers on him, which was very hard, because I didn't know how to use them exactly. We laugh, a lot. That guy was very funny. We fall asleep just after we get to a really weird place.

I suppose it was some government agency. It was a big, great building. We landed in the center of it. Fury guides us to one of the many buildings that were around the great one. He took us to a room with couches, a t.v. and some disc and audio players. He told us to wait there.

I sit, while waiting, but Clint started to look around like a little kid. I gave him a bad look. He looked back at me and continued the "research". Then suddenly, Fury came in:

"We'll take you to eat something and then I'll show you your rooms" And we followed him.

He showed us a great cafeteria and we ate really bad spaghetti and bread. I didn't complain, obviously. I am a lady. We both finished and he took us to a really weird part of the building. There were two doors, my room and Clint's. Our rooms had a door to connect with each other, but only for emergencies. I thought _What kind of emergencies? Like something is gonna happened_. I smiled at my thought. I entered my room. It was ok. It was in the last floor, and I could see the whole installation. It was a gray room with a queen size bed and a little desk with a computer. The emergency door was really hidden. It was at the end of the closet, which wasn't a big deal really. It was kind of small, but inside it have some drawers. I started to unpack, when I heard something. I entered the closet and saw Clint. I almost screamed.

"What are you doing?" I said, putting one hand on my chest, like that old ladies in the t.v. "It's only for emergencies"

"But I'm bored, and I thought well, my new and only friend is next door I could pay her a little visit" He said, putting a crooked smile. I put my arms in my chest and say

"Who says I am your friend?" He looked at me surprised "I'm joking. Hahaha. You should see the expression on your face! I was bored too. But I'm unpacking"

"That's ok. Hey" He threw himself on my bed "You already started to remodel the room" He said looking the new pillows and a poster of my favorite band, Maroon 5. He was cute, but not that cute. He acted like he was so gorgeous, but still I liked him.

He left after a long talk about how Maroon 5 was way better than Ozzy Osbourne. He fall asleep at my bed so I waked him up and send him to his room.

The next morning, Fury came for us at 5 a.m. _HE IS NUTS, RIGHT? ITS 5 A.M. I JUST WANT TO KILL HIM. _He told me to take a quick shower. The bathroom was at the end of my room so I went quickly. I turned on the water and it was freezing. But I still didn't complain.

Fury took us to a training room, in the other side of the place. There was a really strong guy waiting for us. He said with his hard voice "Time to train kids, I'm gonna teach you how to fight. Now show me what you can do" Finally my karate classes were paying off. I showed him my so called moves and he just laughed at me

"Do you think that is fighting, girl? I'll show you what is fighting!" He put Clint in front of me and we started a really hard choreography. When it all ends I was dying, I had bruises. Then we went grab something to eat, and the next thing I knew we were training again.

Before we went to bed Fury called me:

"Look, maybe you've been wondering when we are going to help you with your powers. In a few months, when you are completely trained in hand to hand combat I will set a meeting with Charles Xavier, he'll help you. I tell you this so you start practicing on them" And he left.

That was my first day at "The Academy" or at least Clint and I called it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Academy**

**My name is Bebe Page, codename: Firebird. This is my story. TOTAL CHANGE OF THE STORY HOPE YOU LOVE IT ;) **

**Meeting with the mutant**

**2 years later****…**

2 years have passed. Me and Clint, well, we are pretty good fighting, I Thought we were gonna suck at first, but our teacher had really effective methods. Now I was so flexible that a ballerina would be jealous of me. And Clint, well he was ok. Now we were so good at that, they need us to go to field now. Not like fighting super villains or that. Just more like a backup. I mean we were only sixteen. Clint always visited me in my room, 'cause the last time I went to his it smelled like dirty socks (Iugh) He is a guy and all, but that was disgusting. We talked about everything, but sometimes he could be very straight forward.

"Hey, do you miss your boyfriend?" He said looking at the window "I mean, if you had one"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. The last one was a total asshole" I said really angry. He looked at me

"Oh, my God!" He said laughing "What he did to you? He forgot the caviar in your first date?"

"It is not funny" I said throwing him a pillow "You don't know anything" He didn't know what that guy did "You should leave, now"

"I'm so sorry!" He said embarrassed "I shouldn't ask. I'm terribly sorry. Will you forgive me?" He looked at me with pleading eyes "pretty, pretty, pretty please'"

"I don't know. Sure" I said giving him a kiss in the cheek. His face went from white to red so quickly I laughed

"So, what did he do?" He said, returning to his normal color and throwing himself on the bed

"He cheated on me, with the one I thought was my best friend" A tear went down across my face and I seated on the bed. He, undecidedly, placed his and on my shoulder. I didn't want his compassion "It's ok. I am ok. That was a year ago"

He changed the subject as quickly as he could. We laughed and he fall asleep in my bed. I had to carry him all the way to his room. He was heavy, but my new muscles were helping me a lot!

I went to my bed and I e-mailed my dad. I missed him so badly, but I knew, even though I didn't wanted, that here is where I'm supposed to be. I went to bed and I sleep all night. It was a long day the next one.

I wake up at four, like every damn morning. I took a bath with that devilishly cold water and I dressed with a white t – shirt and some cargo pants. Next I went to Clint's room. He was still sleep. I got close to him, really slowly and I said to his ear:

"Clint, Clint, it's time to wake up sleeping beauty" I didn't get any answer "Come on, wake up. We are gonna be late" Neither this time "COME ON, SLEEPY BEAUTY WAKE UP"

"I'm playing the part" He said with his eyes still closed "I need a kiss to wake up"

"Oh! You want a kiss? I'll give you a kiss" I said angry. With my new powers I lifted him up and make him fall again on the bed

"Ok, ok. I'll wake up. Only five more minutes"

"Clint!" And he woke up and headed to the bathroom.

I went to my room to wait for him to finish. I started to read some seventeen magazines I had (from mommy, she knew I couldn't live without them) and I red and article about couples and I realized I need a boyfriend. I miss the human touch. I want a normal relationship, like the ones you see in movies. But being in there, it was really hard. I moaned, because I was still sleepy.

Clint opened the emergency door; he had the towel covering the lowest part of his body. I blushed.

"What the hell, Clint! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry. Now tell me where are them?" He said angry

"Where are what? If Fury sees you, he'll kill us!" I said, even angrier

"I don't care! Give me my clothes back!" _Oh my God! He lost his clothes_

"Hahaha! You lost your clothes? Hahaha" I laughed

"I didn't! You have them"

"No I don't. Are you sure they are not under your bed?"

"What would they be doing there?"

"Remember your favorite watch?" He blushed "Come on, we'll find them"

We went to his room and we found the clothes under the bed, like I said "Look here they are. Take them. A 'Thank you' will be enough" I said standing up and putting my hands in my hips

"Thank you" And he started to come closer, his lips were so close to mine, but I broke the moment.

"Gotta go! Hehehe. See you when you have clothes on" I went to my bathroom, and I looked myself in the mirror. I was red like a tomato! I laughed, I don't know why. I didn't like Clint, not that way; or did I? I was so confused. I knew he liked me, but he never did anything. 'Til now.

Clint behave like nothing happened, and so do I. I went to train. We fight again, but it still was awkward. We went to have breakfast and Fury came for me.

"You have a meeting" I knew that in some moment this will come. I will meet the mutant. We went to a room I've never seen. It has really nice furniture. It had a white couch and a coffee table. He told me to wait there. I waited for, at least, ten minutes. Suddenly, a bold man in a wheel chair came in. I looked at him and got closer. He gave me a hand shake.

"Hi, Bebe I'm Charles Xavier" I looked at him. His presence was calming

"How do you…? Oh yeah, Fury told you. So what are gonna do?" I said excited "I'm gonna harm some bad guys? Or learn how to control minds"

"Control yourself, Bebe. First I want to know what you can do" He place his hand on his head and I went to a dark place. Then I saw him, he wasn't in a wheel chair. He was walking "This is your mind" He said "You can do whatever you want here" Everything turned white and shiny. I was marveled. Then he told me to look for the source of my power.

The white space turned to a field and far away, there was a tree. I walked to it and in the top there was a little red mockingbird "Grab him" I started to climb the tree and I took the little bird with my hands and delicately I took him to the ground "Now look at him" I looked and I saw a girl. She was blonde and had blue eyes. She was me, but more beautiful, she was so calm and peaceful. I wanted to be that girl. But she was covered in fire, but it wasn't hurting her, she called me, I got closer and I touched her. I felt something warm and everything went black again. I woke up in the same couch with Mr. Xavier in front of me.

"What happened?" I said

"You embraced your power, I am a telepath too. I will come once a week to help you. But before, you need to know something. You behold one of the most powerful forces, the phoenix force. You are the second girl I see that has it; you must've inherited it from her. I'll help you control it. And don't call me Mr. is Professor Xavier"

"Wait a second, inherited? What do you mean? She is…?"

"Yes. But you will not have the same problem ok? You will be ok" And he left. I was scared now.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Academy **

**My name is Bebe Page, codename: Firebird. This is my story. TOTAL CHANGE OF THE STORY HOPE YOU LOVE IT ;)**

** Just like magic**

After the oddly strange meeting, I went to my room. I needed some rest. I threw myself on the bed and I closed my eyes. I stayed asleep for, what I feel, were hours. I wake up and took a shower. That was a real waking up experience, I mean, the cold water, probably it would kill me. I hadn't seen Clint since the awkward breakfast, and lunch time was getting closer. He probably was in his archery lessons by this time. I decided to go to the cafeteria and grab a bite.

I sited in the same table as always. The place was full of agents; all looking at me, thinking what is that girl doing here? I could read they're thoughts; it was horrible being the center of attention, especially like that. I was so ashamed. I always thought that shame was a useless emotion, and it is, but now; I can't avoid feeling it.

A few minutes later, Clint entered the room, he grabbed some food and sited with me. And with a smile started to tell me how great was his day. He made my day a lot better, all the shame suddenly disappeared, like it was never there. He was being funny and really clever. Maybe he was trying to compensate for what had happened in the morning. I was happy that we could be friends again, but I still was confused about my feelings. When he finally stops talking he asked me:

"Hey, how was the meeting?" He said putting a lot of food in his mouth. He was so hungry

"Weird. The guy was a bald man in a wheel chair. Poor guy. He literally entered my mind, and I…"

"What?" He said with a bunch of bread in his mouth

"I feel powerful. More powerful. Like I can do anything" He looked at me surprised "It sounds stupid. I know. I shouldn't have told you" But he swallowed the bread and he said

"Not at all. I mean, that is how I feel with the archery. I feel the world in my hands, but I´m bored. We have been locked up here for 2 years! We need to go out"

"That will be good, and my birthday is coming, maybe he let us go out" He smiled

"Really?" He said with a mysterious look

"Yeah, what are you thinking" I said, smiling, trying to read his mind.

"Wait! Don't read my mind. It´s a surprise ok?"

"Fine" I said grumbling. We laughed and we went to train for another three hours.

I was so tired when we finish that I didn't dinner, nor Clint. We were so tired that he fall sleep at my floor. I woke up like at 2 a.m. He looked so quiet and cute, I didn't wanted to wake him up, but if Fury saw him, he would kill us. I slowly move him.

"Clint. Wake up, its 2 a.m."

"Oh" He started "I love you too. I'm so happy B…" I move him harder "What's wrong with you?" I started laughing "What?" He began to scratch his head

"You are in looooove, sweetie" I said

"What the fuck are you saying?" He opened his eyes like an owl

"I am fucking saying that you were talking sleep and declaring your love. Who could she, or he be? Hahaha"

"Shut!" He scared me, a lot

"Ok. I just…" He interrupted me. His lips were locked on mine. I don't know why but I kissed him back. It just felt right in that moment.

He placed his hands in my hips, while mine were rounding his neck. He started to lead my body to the floor, were everything turned more anxious. Kissing just wasn't enough. He needed more. I needed more. His lips moved from mine to my neck. I moaned. No one has ever made me feel like that. It was so magical. I ripped his shirt from his body. He took of mine; his lips went lower, to my chest and stomach. And without even knowing it, the inevitable happened.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but i promise the next one will be longer<p> 


End file.
